


this is real (this is all i know)

by no_second_chances



Series: a ballad bathed in crimson dye [2]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, To An Extent, can be read as romantic or platonic??, he's succeeding, jae is trying his best, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_second_chances/pseuds/no_second_chances
Summary: daehyun makes jaewon feel just little less exhausted. and that-that's enough.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun
Series: a ballad bathed in crimson dye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150487
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	this is real (this is all i know)

daehyun is… 

oddly touchy.

contact flutters along his skin, leaving a tingling warmth in its wake. 

hm.

at first, jaewon was a bit puzzled, but he’s grown to- 

like it?

their maknae is a gem, and though jaewon has always been aware of that it still manages to surprise him sometimes.

when he’s worn out from everything, daehyun is there, soothing the ache. 

well- not ache, exactly- it’s more of a numb soreness than anything.

daehyun is like the soft sunlight that streams through curtains in the morning. 

somehow, he’s always there when jaewon needs him, and that-

that makes all the difference, really.

he makes it _bearable_.

the younger’s hands patch up the cracking in his very _soul_ as they card through his hair. 

daehyun wakes him up with a gentle touch on his shoulder, never jostling him. he’s there with a soft smile, and an even softer presence.

he’s grounding, which jaewon used to dislike ~~(why would he want to be here? everything hurts and hurtshurtshurts)~~ , but is now endlessly grateful for.

because daehyun makes actually being in his own head worth it.

he makes jaewon want to let go of the floaty feeling.

he makes jaewon want to be here.

he’s able to brush his hair, now, because the blonde treated it with such care that jaewon couldn’t neglect it. he can shower because he knows that while the sweat will wash away, daehyun’s touch _won’t_.

(even if it did, daehyun would still be there.)

he can eat because he hates the worry in those brown eyes when he “forgets” or “isn’t hungry”.

maybe finding the will to exist in someone else is unhealthy.

but for jaewon?

he’s happy not being tired.

and maybe- just maybe-

he wants to help daehyun smile a bit brighter too.

**Author's Note:**

> title from reprise (reprise) by salvia palth
> 
> oh and this is not the healthiest way to heal, but jaewon is trying his best, okay? daehyun is his only support system here. 
> 
> EDIT: i was being dramatic at the time having someone help you get better isn't wrong uhhh, ignore me. jaewon doesn't take over dae's life this is a perfectly acceptable way to get better. ???? why do i say things omfg


End file.
